


A Test Of The Mind

by Yamiyoru



Series: The Test [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Close to pwp but not pwp, Happy Ending, Implied Pregnancy, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mpreg, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiyoru/pseuds/Yamiyoru
Summary: Prequel to A Test of the Heart. Souji and Yosuke are both still university students. They have a lot of sexual frustrations but their mind gets in the way of their heart.





	A Test Of The Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write a lighter story that is closer to pwp material but of course, it's not pwp.

**A Test Of The Mind**

Since the first time Souji set his eyes on Yosuke, the brunette’s entire existence has been a test of Souji’s logical thinking versus the disputes coming from his heart. Things are never simple when Hanamura Yosuke is involved. 

Such as the time in college, when Souji moved in with Yosuke. In that confined space, his nose picked up Yosuke’s scent. It was the scent of a Alpha that Souji is familiar with, picking it off Yosuke many times. However, it was mixed with another, a dangerously sweet scent that Souji instinctively and immediately covered his nose with his hand. 

‘Yosuke must have brought his mate over’ was what Souji told himself. Except he knew he didn’t see another pair of shoes at the foyer that wasn’t Yosuke’s.

That night, Souji couldn’t sleep as he fight the urge to rut against his bed and the evils of his mind fantasizing his best friend taking the heat beneath him. Things Souji won’t allow himself to do as he constantly lied to himself his feelings for Yosuke were purely platonic. 

The next morning, the bewitching lure was gone and Souji has completely forgotten about it. Neither did Souji wanted to smell it again for he might not be able to help himself from asking questions that would possibly destroy their delicate friendship, as Yosuke’s way too sensitive over many issues.

Or worse. Things that should be left untouched or risk destroying them forever. 

Sadly, in life, when there’s a first, there’s bound to be a second and this time, Souji didn’t have his wits nor even 10% of his brain with him. 

It was their final year and Souji was out on a social drinking with his professors. Maybe it was the joy of his thesis being approved, which lowered his guard and felt more comfortable to take in few pints of beer more than usual. Or maybe it was the atmosphere of New Year and the bunch of old men were out to make sure everyone’s drunk. 

Souji could barely remembered how but he did get home in one way or another. When he stepped into the living room, the first thing his mind registered was the presence of another Alpha as his nose took in a deep whiff of the air. Another whiff, it was that faint sweet scent again, telling his body there’s someone who’s a plausible mate. 

_Did Yosuke bring his mate over again?_

And Souji made a deep throat growl at that thought. He has never liked any of the girls that Yosuke hang up with and honestly thought the brunette has bad taste in girls. With his hazy mind set on making this clear with Yosuke, he made his way to the other Alpha on the couch, whose first reaction upon seeing him was to make a run for his room. His mind followed the one he likes and his body pursued the scent he desired.

Trapping the brunette between his out stretched hands and the mattress, he vaguely remembered Yosuke saying, ‘calm down, Souji.’ 

If Souji wasn’t intoxicated, he would have understood Yosuke’s shaking tone as the brunette being afraid and under normal circumstances, he wasn’t going to attack a unwilling party. Except his brain was somewhere else and his body was reading Yosuke better than Souji ever did on other days. 

Pushing his nose into the crook of Yosuke’s neck, Souji took a deep inhale of the other Alpha’s abnormally savory smell, which was beginning to mix with sweat and scrape his teeth along the part where Yosuke’s excitement was filling his nostril strongest. He smiled in approval when Yosuke trembled in response, proceeding to make the brunette gasped sharply when he bit down on the exposed shoulder blade. 

He took his time to feel his hands up the leaner chest while his tongue explored Yosuke’s mouth and the latter returned the kiss as eagerly. It was not long for the impatient brunette to want to move things faster onwards by buckling up his hips and rubbing their hard on through the fabric. 

It was an invitation that Souji had been waiting for and as if there’s a switch on for his beast mode, with the floodgate for his sexual frustration completely down, Souji was rough in his taking as he mated the other Alpha. At the height of his climax, he pushed his knot past the abused ring and released his load into Yosuke. All at the same time as he made his mark on the side of Yosuke’s neck. 

After rolling his hips a few more time to empty everything, Souji finally collapsed behind Yosuke and encircled the equally exhausted mate in his arms protectively as he took a nap.

Yosuke’s his now...Souji drowsily declared to himself and rubbed his own scent against the brunette before welcoming the sleep.

A few hours later, Souji was woken by a phone vibrating across the desk top and a ringtone sounding like a certain girl band. Oh right...it’s Yosuke’s set alarm. The previous day, his best friend has asked him to lend him his spare phone, to set an alarm as a safeguard for his first shrine visit with someone he really likes but why is it so loud? Like it’s in his room. Or technically, it’s right above him. 

His eyes too heavy, body too lazy, Souji reached over and searched for the phone blindly with his long limb, without even bothering to sit up. He gave up after a few empty grabs, which made sense as the phone was obviously not in his room and his arm withdraw to hugging his warm bolster again. Souji would let the phone ring for all it can and he’s not going to wake Yosuke up for his date.

But it was seriously too loud as the bolster in his arms slowly stirred, muttered about the alarm being too noisy, and reached over to switch it off….wait…..He doesn’t have a bolster....

Souji’s eyes snapped open to the back of the head of his room mate, who’s making gradual progress in sitting up. His silver orbs travels along the length of his best friend’s very much naked upper back marked with plenty of love marks, down to the valley where his flaccid member leaves a silvery trail as it rubs and slips out from between. Souji didn’t dare to move, opting to watch Yosuke and the brunette’s reaction.

Yosuke, on the other hand, was showing none of the emotional side but more of the physical pain as his eyebrows furrowed when he put the weight on his hips to sit on the edge. He has also yet to realize Souji’s awake as the brunette looked dejectedly at the floor while muttering, ‘what the fuck am I doing seducing a drunk man? As if he’s mine now just because we had sex.’

Pushing himself off the bed, Yosuke hissed quietly and Souji cringed at the pain the brunette endured from the aches and sores made sound with each step the latter took towards the door. Yosuke did not once turned back to check if Souji was awake and Souji too, did not stop Yosuke to make it known that he’s awake. 

Because Souji knew, Yosuke would most likely downplay it as him being drunk and the rest as a one night stand. Always choosing to run away from the problem and prolong the emotional pain as long as it doesn’t kill him. 

Souji remained motionless until he heard the bathroom door closed and the sound of running water travelled across the small apartment, before making for his room to change. As he squatted down and stared at the open drawer, bits and pieces of his last night’s lust filled behavior returned to him. It was almost like he was in heat as he rammed into Yosuke needily and Yosuke allowed him to. 

Not without a tear filled Yosuke joining the gaps. He must have not used lube and Souji sighed regretfully at his one colour scheme clothes and grabbed one of the clean grey shirt in frustration, for making Yosuke cry was really not on his ‘To Do’ list. Pulling the shirt over, Souji’s thoughts were interrupted by a dull pain on his back when the rough material dragged over. 

Rolling the helm up, Souji moved to the body length mirror for a good view of his back and reflected within were multiple scratch marks across his shoulder blades and down his back. Looking at the swollen wounds, Souji felt a little better and made a deep, throaty laugh. He guessed Yosuke had his revenge for his burning butthole. 

Letting his shirt drop, Souji walked out of his room, just as Yosuke walked out of the bathroom.

Here’s the real battle. 

In quick strides down the hallway, Souji was in time to intercept Yosuke from even leaving the kitchen and the brown orbs looked up quickly in surprise, to avert to nothing on the kitchen top. 

‘Hey, Souji. You’re awake.’ Yosuke said uneasily, hiding half his face away with the towel while pretending to rub his hair dry a bit too roughly, with the water droplets flying in every direction. 

‘Yeah. Morning.’ 

Souji braced himself for the rest; the rambling.

‘I was sure you’ll sleep the day away. You know, it’s new year where everyone sleeps in or lay around doing nothing. I do that all the way. Screw the housework. Ha, ha, ha. I’m going back to sleep and you should go back to sleep. Because you know, you came back late... well after midnight and then, you’re _really_ drunk. Like really, really drunk. Like _drunk_ drunk.’

 _No need to repeat the word. I knew I was._

‘Hm.’ Souji grunted in recognition but block Yosuke’s any attempt to squeeze past him. 

After 3 failed tries, Souji could see in Yosuke’s body language of pulling the towel tight that the other was beginning to panic.

Next would be Yosuke making a retreat to find another way out. 

‘And then, you climbed into my bed and fell asleep.’ 

‘Buck naked? WIth me inside you?’ 

Or to hide as the brunette turned for the room at the end with a lock; the shower room.

And for the first time, Souji found use in his longer limbs as he could reach out easily to stop Yosuke from walking further and he squeezed the slightly shaking arm firmly. 

‘I remember what I did after I came home.’ 

Taking a step towards the brunette, who had his back to him, Souji closed his distance and placed his other hand on Yosuke’s shoulder. 

‘You were drunk. Drunk people don’t do what they really mean. It’s just a split second of misjudgement that spirals into stupidness.’

Souji could not see Yosuke’s expression because of the towel but he could hear Yosuke’s voice cracking. If a heart could make sounds, Souji was sure he would hear the cracks of a glass heart. Yosuke had wanted the same thing as him. Why was he so blind to Yosuke’s feelings? 

‘It can also give people a split second of courage to throw away all those useless concerns and reveal their deepest feelings.’

Removing his hand from the trembling shoulder, Souji slided it under the damp bronze hair and moved them to reveal a bruise on Yosuke’s neck. The mark he had put on Yosuke. 

‘Yosuke, I have always like you and I’m serious.’ 

And without warning, Souji pushed Yosuke against the kitchen counter, his body flushed against the smaller man, he leaned down to bite down on the same bite marks. This’s his mark, his Yosuke that he never wanted to share and never going to share. 

A gasp was Yosuke’s only reply and his head leaned back into Souji’s shoulder as he gripped the table firmly and his nails scraped across the furnished top for leverage. It hurt so much that his eyes flashed white from the pain and in his daze, Yosuke dug one hands into the short grey locks and moaned involuntarily as the sharpness turned into a throbbing pleasure as Souji’s lips came back to suck and held onto the reopened wounds. 

With Yosuke putting his weight on Souji, the taller man puts his arm around the other and support the brunette as they slowly sunk to the ground. Ignoring the pain of Yosuke’s nail drawing across his skull, Souji pulled on the swollen skin till he drew the last oozing blood and from the pleasure leaking in Yosuke’s heavy breathing and the glassy brown eyes, Souji guessed he did something right. At least Yosuke should know now that he did not do it because he was drunk. 

Resting his chin onto his room mate’s shoulder, Souji locked the man in his embrace and muttered softly, ‘give me a chance to prove myself, Yosuke.’ 

To which Yosuke nodded, although not entirely as he added, ‘I guess there’s a probation period to everything.’ 

Of course, Souji would not expect otherwise as leaving a backstage for everyone was part of the Yosuke he adored and he muffled his happiness into his love’s back. 

 

Extra: 

‘Souji. I have something to discuss with you.’

Oh. It’s rare for Yosuke to take the initiative to talk to him, which may be a good thing but from the seriousness in his partner’s tone, he’s not so sure. 

Placing his bag on the couch, Souji’s fingers worked to loosen the tie and the first few buttons. Collapsing heavily into the couch that creaked unhappily, Souji heaved a huge sigh of relief. It was a largely slow day to get by and he’s glad to be away, to be home. As much as he wanted to get out of these work clothes, he supposed he could wait until Yosuke’s done. 

As he turned to the kitchen, something on the coffee table caught his eye and he sat up to have a closer look. It’s a folder bearing an all familiar logo; the logo of the hospital he works in. Maybe it was a medical record of a patient that Yosuke has, which his mate sometimes brings home to discuss with him, for a second opinion.

So without a second thought, Souji picked the folder up and flipped it open. Clicked to the first page, on the top was a ultrasound photo, which again was all too close to heart as Yosuke’s a obstetrician. The information the brunette has access to often comes with ultrasound photos to observe the growth of the baby. 

Except when he flipped to the back of the photo, Souji forgot the meaning of breathing and his mind blanked out at the name printed. In black ink, it read: Hanamura Yosuke.

‘...........’

‘..................’

‘............................’ 

He must had read it wrong. Turning the photo to front where he think he saw two beans, he quickly flipped it around and his eyes scan for the name of the mother again. 

Hana-Mura-You-Su-Ke. 

Eh, it really was Yosuke’s name on the back, which means only one thing…

Seta Souji’s going to be a father soon! 

And the first thing he did was take a snapshot of the photo and uploaded it onto all his social media pages before Yosuke could stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar? What’s grammar? Never heard of it.
> 
> Thank you for reading! XD


End file.
